


Family

by jfridley



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Children, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to Pillow Fort! </p>
<p>***I just had to continue writing this-my mind just wouldn't stop!!****</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Pepper walked down the hallway trying to quiet down an extra excited 3 year old.

"Shh Charlie-remember what we talked about? You need to use your inside voice Inside a hospital" Pepper said.

"I am sorry “The little boy said covering his mouth-until they rounded the corner and he saw Tony standing in the hallway.

"Daddy!" The boy yelled breaking free of Pepper and running to Tony.

Tony turned smiling and catching Charlie- hugging him hard.

"I am so excited daddy!" Charlie said.

Tony laughed and hugged Charlie again “I know buddy-I am too" he said.

"Where's Papa?" Charlie asked looking around for Bruce.

"Papa's getting cleaned up" Tony said.

"Papa got dirty?" The little boy asked confused.

"Yes he helped with Anna's delivery" Tony said.

Just then Bruce walked into the hallway smiling when he saw Charlie. "Hi Charlie" he said with a wave.

Charlie jumped down and ran to Bruce. " Hi Papa!" He called jumping into Bruce's waiting arms.

"I am going to go now" Pepper said coming and hugging both men.

"Pepper you can stay-you just got here" Bruce commented.

"Yeah Pep-stay" Tony adds.

"Don't worry I'll be back later-you three need this time alone" Pepper said with a smile.

"What do you say to Aunt Pepper?" Bruce says to Charlie.

Charlie jumped down and ran to Pepper "Thank You Auntie Pepper" he says with a hug and a kiss.

Pepper smiled and hugged Charlie back "I'll see you later okay" she says.

"Ok" he replies with a nod then turns and runs back to his fathers.

"Do I get to meet her now?" Charlie asked excitedly.

"Yes-come on." Tony said scooping up the boy again.

Bruce led the way-knocking softly at the door.

"Come in" a tired voice calls.

They walk in-smiling at the women who was getting situated in a wheelchair. She smiled when she saw Charlie.

"Oh Charlie-you've gotten so big" Anna says with a smile.

Charlie smiled nodding hiding his head in Tony's neck-showing a rare moment of shyness.  Tony chuckled and rubbed his son's back in comfort.  Bruce chuckled then looked over at Anna.

"Is there anything we can do for you before you leave?" He asked.

"No-my sister's coming to pick me up" She said.

Bruce came over and hugged her "thank you" he said softly.

"I am just glad I could do this for you again" she said with a smile.

Tony passed Charlie off to Bruce and hugged Anna himself.

"Can I hug Miss. Anna?" Charlie whispered in Bruce's ear.

Bruce looked at Charlie and nodded-placing the boy on the ground.

Charlie walked over and softly hugged the women "thank you for making me a big brother" he said quietly.

The women smiled looking down at the boy “it’s been my pleasure Charlie" she said softly-waving as the orderly wheeled her out of the room.

Charlie ran back into Tony's arms as a nurse wheeled a bassinet into the room. Charlie watched as Bruce reached down and picked up the baby in a pink blanket.

"Charlie this is your little sister" Bruce said quietly.

Charlie gasped quietly looking at the baby.

"What's her name daddy?" He asked looking at Tony.

Tony smiled “we haven't decided yet- what do you think we should name her" he asked.

Charlie scrunched up his face in thought. "I don't know-names are hard" he finally decided.

Bruce chuckled "daddy do you have any ideas?" He asked Tony.

Tony looked at his daughter "How about Rebecca Elizabeth?" He says.

Bruce smiled looking over at Tony with tears in eyes "I love that name" he whispered. Then he looked at Charlie "What do you think Charlie -do you like the name Rebecca Elizabeth?" He adds.

Charlie smiles and nods "yes papa I do" he said. "Hi Becky--I am you big brother Charlie" he adds quietly to the sleeping baby then he leaned over and kissed the baby's head.

Tony reached over to wipe a few tears from Bruce's cheek then leaned over and kissed his temple while Charlie was preoccupied. When Charlie looked back up at him He smiles at his son and says "that was really nice bud".

"Yes you are going to be a very good big brother" Bruce adds softly.

"Can I hold her?" Charlie asked.

Bruce and Tony share a look.

"How about this-daddy hasn't held Becky yet-maybe you can help daddy hold her" Bruce replies.

"Can I help you hold her daddy?" Charlie asked Tony.

"Of course you can" Tony replied as he sat down in one of the seats with Charlie in his lap-grabbing a pillow and putting it by Charlie's arm.

Bruce came over and placed her in Tony and Charlie's arms-making sure Tony was supporting her head properly. Then Bruce reached for his phone and started taking photos. When he was finished Bruce just smiled down at his family. He thought he couldn't love anyone more than Tony then life had given him two reasons that showed him he was wrong. As much as he loved Tony-Charlie and Becky were filling up all the empty and broken parts of his heart that Tony tried to fix. Tony smiled down at Becky then up at Bruce noticing the sappy look on his face.

"I love you" he whispered to Bruce.

"I love you too" Bruce whispered back.

Bruce smiled and remembered something he had picked up as a gag gift earlier that morning. He dug into the pocket of his jacket and found the box-and opened it.

“What’s that Papa?” Charlie asked.

“This is something called a selfie stick-it’s so I can be in the photos too” Bruce replied with a smile and attached his phone to it.

Tony smiled at Charlie “Ok where should Papa sit?” he asked.

“Next to you Daddy” Charlie replied like it’s the most obvious answer.

“Papa do you want to sit next to me” Tony asked with a smirk and a waggle of his eyebrow.

“Always” Bruce replied with a smile and a quick kiss.

“Ok Charlie smile” Bruce replied as he extended the stick.

“How come you didn’t tell Daddy to smile?” the boy asked.

“Because Daddy always smiles when there is a camera” Tony answered like it was the most obvious answer to his son's question.

Charlie started to giggle which set Bruce and Tony off-even Becky seemed to laugh. Anyone who looks at that series of photos-proudly displayed for all to see- comments how wonderful it was to capture the joy and laughter of a complete family-Bruce and Tony couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> ***The selfie stick is sort of a joke---if anyone follows Mark Ruffalo on any of his social media accounts-he seemed to be a fan of the selfie stick during his press tour for Infinity PolarBear.****
> 
> **As for Rebecca Elizabeth--Bruce Banner's daughter should have Rebecca as one of the names in MY opinion*****
> 
> Thanks for the wonderful responses to this small series I had no idea I was going to write! AND I THINK I might have one more story cooking concerning Charlie!! JF


End file.
